The Search is Over
by bumalasa
Summary: Sasuke wants to find out who was the one who saved his life.....then.... Just read it!Just read it!
1. Chapter 1

The Search Is Over

By: patty eggs 

A/N: This is my second fanfiction! Please review so that I know if I'm doing this right!

Chapter 1- The Search Is Over

Sasuke chased Itachi in the forest. At last, he now met his long lost brother after how many years of waiting.……….

"I will kill you Itachi!" Sasuke shouted. He jumped on the tree just to follow his brother who was running. "Don't tell me that you are escaping because I can kill you!"

Itachi stopped and turned to Sasuke while he throws his kunai. Sasuke hide at the back of the tree. "I cannot fight him like this! It is very hard for me to attack him for I do not know this forest. He planned it! He knows that I am not familiar in this place. Curse him!" He demanded.

"What's wrong Sasuke! Isn't it you wanted to kill me? Then why are you hiding from me? Are you scared that I might kill you! Answer me!" Sasuke went out and throw shuriken and it reached Itachi's shoulder. 'Poof' "It's just a Kagebunshin! He tricked me". Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, you still didn't change. You must go back to your academy to train more. You are a disgrace in our clan!" Itachi stabbed Sasuke in the back that caused him too much pain.

"Ahh! I…. will…. kill you... Ita…chi!" Sasuke said weakly. "I………will!"

"Just returned back if you are now prepared……… If you are still alive!" Itachi was about to hit Sasuke in the head but someone stop him. "So you came here to save my brother, but you are a fool! You cannot defeat me……… no one can defeat me!" Itachi shouted while his eyes turned to red one (sharingan) for too much anger. The one who saved Sasuke's life did some hand seals and '_very'_ quickly touched Itachi's arm. "Ahh!" Itachi shouted. "What have you done to my arm! You scrap!" It was badly injured that he slaps the face of the one who saved Sasuke and he ran away. Because of too much impact, the necklace of the rescuer was removed from its neck and it landed to Sasuke's hand that was already lying in the ground in pain.

"Who… are you?" Sasuke asked. He was not able to see clearly for his sight was already blurred. All he knew that it was a very skilled ninja for it made Itachi ran away.

"If I were you, I better shut my mouth and take a rest." The rescuer answered with worried eyes.

**Author's Note:** Ooh! What's going to happen next? Please, pleeeeeeeease review! I wanna know how I'm doing! It's kinda short but I hope you liked it somehow! And sorry for my grammar or spelling mistakes. But, please do give me a review to know what you think of it. Thank you so much!


	2. Chapter 2

The Search Is over

By: patty eggs :)

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I received for the last chapter. I tried my best to finish the part 2 ASAP. Hopefully I did it! I hope you love my fanfic. Here is the next chapter of my story……

Chapter 2- The Search Is Over

"Where Am I?" Sasuke asked.

"You're in the hospital of Konoha." the nurse replied.

"Konoha? Who brought me here?" Sasuke asked again.

"Of course, the skilled ninjas of Konoha." someone answered.

Sasuke search the person who answered him and he discovered that it was Naruto.

"Long time no see Sasuke-kun!" Naruto shouted.

"They found you in the forest; thank God you are not badly injured because when they saw you, you were already healed." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked at them and he saw the changes from his ex-team mates. Kakashi still wears his mask but his eye patch was now gone. Naruto grows taller and he wears the same vest that Kakashi was wearing. 6 years had past and he cannot imagine that there are plenty of changes will undergo while he is still gone. He searches his room when he realized that someone is missing………

"If you are looking for Sakura, she was not here. She is on duty". Naruto said when he noticed that Sasuke was looking for someone.

"Duty?" Sasuke asked.

"She is now a medical ninja and she is working here". Kakashi replied.

"Really… I seen you really changed a lot while I am still gone". Sasuke stated emotionless.

"Don't worry we can tour you around when you're better. By the way… I must go now. (giggles) I have a date with Hinata. Bye!" Naruto said hurriedly.

"Me too. I will tell the hokage that you were already back. We will visit you later". Kakashi said.

When Kakashi and Naruto left, Sasuke went out of his room and go to the place where he can stay peacefully. He tries to remember the person who saved his life. He was not able to saw it clearly for he was in great pain that time. All he can remember was it wears a skirt. The voice he heard from the rescuer was quite familiar. "I want to know who '_she'_ was". He gets the necklace from his pocket and raises his hand that was holding the necklace. "I will find you ……… no matter what." Not in the very far distance, Sasuke noticed a lady sitting under the cherry blossom tree. She was wearing a lab gown with the sign of Konoha. He already distinguished her because of her '_unique'_ hair color. He came closer so that she can see him. While he was half way, he noticed that she was writing something. He went closer and closer and closer… but she was not paying attention to him. "Ehem!" Sasuke cleared his throat. She quickly fixed her things and looked where the voice came from.

"Sasuke! ... You're…here. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked with amazement. Sasuke sit beside her.

"I'm bored." He replied.

"Patients are not allowed to stay here. This area is prohibited for you." Sakura answered back.

"Lets talk." Sasuke demanded but he is not looking at Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I am really busy, maybe some other time. Why don't you just went back in your room and take a rest". Sakura stood up and leave Sasuke wondering for what she acted.

"Ha! Busy! Some other time! I can't believe she can say that to me". Sasuke said to himself quizzically. "They really do change".

---

"I can't believe that he was confined in this hospital. I mean, at the same place where I was working! Hello! There are plenty of hospitals here in Konoha. Why do they choose this one! I don't want to see him again. I don't want to remember the past memories between us. He is so…" Her words were cut when she noticed someone came closer to her.

"Are you busy today? Can we talk now?" Sasuke asked.

"If you will ask me if you can get out of this hospital now… my answer is no!" Sakura answered with an expression of irritation. She was about to leave when Sasuke stop her by holding her shoulder.

"Are you avoiding me?" He asked sarcastically.

"No I'm……. not." Sakura was not able to see Sasuke's expression because she was looking at the ground. "Excuse me. I'm really busy." Sakura ran fast for she wants to escape Sasuke. She was afraid that when he encounters Sasuke, she might lose her mind. She didn't notice that someone fell in her bag. She keeps on running and running until Sasuke cannot see her image anymore. When Sakura was completely gone, he was about to go when he noticed the one that was fallen in Sakura's bag. He picked it in the ground and he discovered that it was a book………. Not just an ordinary book because he finds out that it was her… '_Diary'._

**Author's Note:** Sasuke finds Sakura's diary. What will going to happen next? Will he know Sakura's secrets? Please, review! I want to know how I'm doing! It's kinda short but I hope you liked it somehow! And sorry for my grammar or spelling mistakes. But, please do give me a review to know what you think of it. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

The Search Is over

By: patty eggs :)

A/N: Like the chapter 2, I'm so excited to finish this chapter. This chapter will be the last and maybe the longest chapter too. So here it is. Chapter 3 of The Search Is Over.

Chapter 3- The Search Is Over

"Sakura…"

"Oh! hi….. Sasuke. It seems that you are already leaving the hospital. Are you better now?" Sakura asked when he noticed Sasuke was not wearing the patient's dress.

"Yes. After I finish packing my things, I will go now". Sasuke answered.

"Ah… Maybe it suggest goodbye". Sakura sigh and she wave her hand. "I better go now and take care". Sakura face the other direction to go in her assigned patient's room. Tears fell in her eyes and she wipes it quickly. "_Goodbye Sasuke_"………

"Hey! You forehead girl!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura looked at him in annoyance.

"What did you said, Mr. Perfect Man?" Sakura answered back with irritated tone. Sasuke grab her shoulder and they ran together toward the place where he first saw Sakura when he was confined in the hospital……… under the Cherry Blossom tree. "What do you want from me!" Sakura shouted.

"You forgot this". Sasuke gave the thing she had left.

"This is my diary! Did you read it? What have you learned? You now know my secrets. What..." Her words were cut off when she saw something '_familiar_'. "Hey! That is my necklace. Where have you found it? I've been looking for that for how… many… weeks". She quickly covers her mouth when she noticed that she almost said her '_top most secret'_.

"So it's really you". Sasuke said.

"Really me? Of course I'm really Sakura. What are you … talking….about?" Sakura said while worrying.

"Don't deny it! You are the one who saved my life from Itachi. I got that necklace from the one who saved my life while I am still in the forest fighting with my brother. Sakura, don't hide it from me. I read your diary and I found out that…"

"That I am the one who saved your life!" Sakura continued. "What if I am really the one who saved you? It doesn't matter now. That was 2 weeks ago! I almost forgot that!" Sakura said while hiding her tears. Her most frightening day has come. She doesn't want Sasuke to know that she was the girl who saved his life because she wants to forget all the memories related to him. Accidentally, she left her necklace in the forest when she was fighting Itachi. She doesn't know were to find it. She doesn't know that her necklace was left to Sasuke then her diary fell in her bag then Sasuke was also the one who found it. The craziest part was when Sasuke read her diary without her permission. He was able to learn all her secrets especially her '_top most secret'_. "What now Sasuke? It is not a big deal if I am the one who saved you. Isn't it?"

"Marry me". Sasuke said without showing his emotion. This time Sakura's tears were already falling from her cheeks. She cannot handle it anymore!

"Are you crazy! You already read my diary and it is written there that I am getting married soon! Do you think that for almost 6 years while you are still gone, it is impossible for me to love again! Answer me!" Sakura demanded but her tone was not showing any anger.

"I love you". This time Sasuke was already showing his true emotion. He was concern and '_sincere_'.

"Don't say it. Prove it". After saying these words, Sakura left.

---

"Sasuke, are you coming with us? We are now going in the wedding". Naruto asked.

"Just go! I'm not in the mood to talk". Sasuke replied.

"Ok". Naruto answered. After the encounter between Sasuke and Sakura, he was not able to talk to her again. He went in the hospital but her workers said that she was on her day off. He went in her house, but her parents told her that she was with her fiancé. He tried his best to talk to her but nothing happens. "_Don't say it. Prove it"._

"Ahh! Why are these words always haunting me! I don't care now if she doesn't like me anymore! Ahh! But I love her. What will I do now! ………This bastard love is ruining my life! … I have an idea…the diary!" Sasuke realized.

---

"Sakura, darling. We're sorry if we need to do this to you. We know that you are not in love with your fiancé." Sakura's mother said while wiping her tears.

"Mom, it's ok. I know that it is the only way to pay our debts. We don't have any choice, if I will not marry this man, we will be imprisoned. We don't have enough money to pay all our credits. Don't worry; I can take care of myself". Sakura said to her mother wearing a fake smile just to hide her tears. The bridal car was now heading in the church, where the loneliest ceremony in Sakura's life will happen.

---

The ceremony was already started. There was Tsunade; Kakashi; Naruto with Hinata; Ten-Ten together with her husband, Neji; Lee who was crying; Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba who were the wedding planners with their head Ino; Choji, their chef; Temari, Gaara, and Kankorou who were assigned in the souvenirs. All of Sakura's friends were almost there except for Sasuke.

"Nobu, do you accept Sakura to …." The priest's words were cut off by the fattest, obnoxious groom, Sakura was marrying.

"I do. I do. Now keep moving! I'm bored." He demanded.

"Ehem! Sakura, do you accept Nobu to be your loving husband no matter what he is that rude? Huh?" The priest continues.

"What did you said!" Nobu shouted.

"Oh! I'm sorry… well… Sakura, do you accept Nobu to be your husband in encountering your problems in life in the future?"

"I… I… (sniff) I (sniff)." She cannot answer the priest because she was already crying.

"Faster!" Nobu demanded.

"She doesn't need to answer that question anymore."

"Sasuke! What do you think you're doing?" Sakura shouted.

"You don't need to marry that man anymore." Sasuke informed.

"I have to." Sakura replied.

"No need! Have you forgotten that I read your diary? I know that it is just an arranged marriage. I will be the one to pay all your debts. Nobu just wanted the money so I will pay him. " Sasuke said then he smirks.

"Sasuke!" This time, Sakura ran towards him. She is still crying but her tears do not suggest pain anymore but joy. "I love you. I really do!" She informed. Nobu exited the scene in disgrace.

"Is that enough to prove you that I really love you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura kissed Sasuke to inform him that her answer is yes!

The End

A/N: Alright! That's it. My fanfic was already finished. I hope you like it guys. Even though it is done, I hope you still send me reviews. Thank you very much!


End file.
